customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Zark
Zark, born Nathaniel Evo, or simply Evo, and formally known as Zark: The Dark One, or Dark Master Zark is a character appearing in Timeline 673-A. Originally a protagonist serving under his mentor Natalie Breez during a period when John Mercury Master and Zeltrax were trapped in a time bubble, his desire for recognition coupled with the deception of the Emperor Parasite led him to betray his comrades and assist the Emperor in founding the Parasite Empire. Following a battle with Breez, he was horribly wounded and left for dead, before the Emperor resurrected him into a dark obedient warrior known as Zark. For several decades afterwards, he served as a weapon of the Empire opposing the resistance set up by the remnants of the Hero Factory, unaware that he was being kept under the Emperor's control. After Master and Zeltrax were freed of the time bubble, they freed Evo, but he decided he had changed too much to be considered a Hero again and left without helping the Hero Factory against the Emperor. Despite this, he reappeared to confront the Emperor during the final battle, but his actions during the battle ultimately led to the creation of the Dark Zexal Emperor Parasite, and the two of them later fused to form the Dark Zexal God Emperor Parasite. History As Nathaniel Evo Dawn of the Emperor Parasite Nathaniel Evo was a Hero created roughly 10 years after John Mercury Master and Zeltrax were sealed in a time bubble by the Emperor Parasite as a way of keeping them out of the way of his plans for 70 years. During the creation process, something went wrong and his right arm ended up being significantly shorter than the left one (it was later implied that the Emperor Parasite sabotaged the machine beforehand so this would purposely happen). Evo was left with a slight disability, and as a result Natalie Breez decided to take him under her wing so he could have a top ranking Hero train him. He was eventually able to develop a unique style using twin blades and was placed on a team with other Heroes. The other Heroes did not enjoy him, and frequently made him feel underappreciated for his work on the team. One day during an Arial mission, Evo's teammates refused to let him take glory for defeating a swarm of enemy ships, and as a result his ship was blasted out of the sky into a massive chasm. After he crashed, he was approched by the Emperor Parasite who told him that the other Heroes didn't respect him or his potential, and that he could give him the power to put them in their place. Evo then woke up at the Hero Factory believing it to be a dream, but the Parasite's words soon began to affect his mind as the next few years rolled by and the Emperor Parasite began to rise to power under the guise of Chancellor Sire. He became good friends with Chancellor Sire, unaware of his true identity as he was constantly swayed by further ideas. Eventually after a disastrous mission, he spilled out his views on the Hero Factory to the Chancellor who revealed his true identity. The Parasite then reverberated his earlier comments about giving Evo power, then left him to consider the decision. Evo eventually found the Emperor Parasite about to be destroyed by the First Parasite Jr. He was able to stop the Parasite from destroying the one who could give him power. The Parasite then knocked out the Parasite Jr. and asked Evo to submit himself to him which Evo did. The Emperor then took the Parasite Jr. and wiped his mind clean and sent it into Evo's body where it proceeded to merge with him. The Jr's power fixed Evo's disability and granted him new powers, and the Emperor promised him even more power if he proved himself worthy of it. Evo then acted as the general of an army of Parasite Jrs that proceeded to wipe out most of what was left of the Hero Factory. He was eventually separated from the army and fought a one on one battle with Breez. Despite his new power, Breez's knowledge of his techniques caused him to be defeated with most of his armor being destroyed and him being left for dead after Breez makes a speech to him about how he's betrayed everything he one stood for and how ashamed she is at him. Despite this, the Emperor expected this and appears before him before taking him to a massive medical location. Once there, the Parasite remarked how Evo was finally worthy of the ultimate power and transferred the Dark Zexal power he had into Evo. This transformed Evo into a dark figure with a Soul Collector on his right arm and a Dark Zexal Blaster Blade on his left arm. He woke up and the Emperor ordered that he bow before him. Evo complied and the Emperor dubbed him as Zark: The Dark One with the Conductor As Zark: The Dark One Interlude For several decades, Zark acted as a mercenary for the Emperor, slaying any surviving Heroes and any resistance members. He was unknowingly being controlled by the Parasite through the Soul Collector. He still had some degree of free will, but it was kept in check by the Emperor's threats of killing him as the Emperor was much stronger than him. Reign of the Emperor Parasite Zark made his first appearance after the seemingly crippled Emperor called him to deal with Master and Zeltrax. He quickly got the best of them with his Dark Zexal power and nearly captured Master's soul. The two were ultimately forced to retreat. Zark was about to go after them, but the Emperor told him to wait as they would get them soon enough. Zark was soon confronted by Master and Evo and the Emperor assisted in the battle after his injury was revealed to be fake. Master was able to figure out that the soul collector was the key to the Parasite's control over Evo. Zeltrax was able to destroy it and the explosion destroyed the Emperor. Zark then temporarily regressed back to Evo and dropped the Dark Zexal Blade. They said they were proud of Evo and asked him to hand over the blade. Instead Evo picked up the blade causing his hands to once again turn black. He then ordered them to stay back or he would kill them all. He says that despite being freed, he feels that he's changed too much to be a Hero again and that he needs to find a new purpose elsewhere. He says goodbye to everyone and opens up a portal to an unknown destination and disappears through it. Parasite God What happened after Evo vanished is unknown, but when all hope seemed lost he reappeared to assist in the final battle against the Emperor. He rushed to confront the Emperor, but the Emperor stuck the conductor through his Spirit Disk and used it to remove the Parasite Jr from within him causing him to de-morph into his original form. The new Dark Zexal Parasite Jr proceeded to submerge itself in Chaos Gaja, resurrecting the Emperor as the Dark Zexal Emperor Parsite. He was paralyzed with fear and remorse and felt unable to help anyone. Eventually as the Emperor was about to finish them off, he decided not to die a monster and knocked the Emperor away from everyone. During the resulting fight of which Evo stood no chance, a blast was directed at an above drop ship which exploded. The Emperor had decided he had had enough and decided to use a technique which would dissolve Evo into pure energy. One of the items aboard the drop ship was a prototype of Master's Fusion Sphere Field which dropped in front of Evo just after the Emperor had liquefied himself and the two of them were forceably merged together into the Dark Zexal God Emperor Parasite. As Dark Zexal God Emperor Parasite Evo's mind was completely overtaken by the Emperor's during the fusion. Depsite this, he was able to call out to the others when Zeltrax was unsure of stopping him with the Chaos Crystal. He apologized for everything he had ever done, and said that his death was the right judgement for all his crimes. He was then destroyed along with the Emperor after the God Emperor was thrown into the Chaos Stream and erased from existence. Appearance As Evo Evo's appearance was rather unique among the other Heroes. He had different sized yellow armor pieces on both of his arms which made up for his disability. He also wore slightly smaller yellow boots than most others which were below two black armor pieces which resembled shorts. Besides that he was of average height and had a similar yellow breastplate as everyone else but had his shoulder protectors were faced outward and were slighly longer than average which gave the appearance of shoulder pads without extra padding. As Dark Evo After the Parasite merged with Evo, his appearance changed drastically. His smaller arm resized to be the same as his other one with both forearms being covered with titanium bulk pads. His shoulder pads turned black and his legs became fulls covered by black colored pants-style armor. He also gained a long black cape which attached itself to his shoulder pads. Most of the armor was destroyed after Breez sent him flying into an electrical reactor and he was left for dead. As Dark Master Zark The Dark Zexal power given to the near dead Evo by the Emperor completely changed his appearance. His entire armor with the exception of his shoulder pads was colored titanuim and his breastplate changed to a more primitive design to resemble the Emperor. Secondary Cores were placed on his bulk pads while his hands turned black and the Soul Collector was fastened onto his right arm. His helmet also transformed into a unique menacing form designed to instill fear into anyone who saw him. As Zark After the Soul Collector was destroyed, Evo's helmet regained it's original appearence and his hands reverted back to their yellow color. Despite this, they would turn black again whenever he used the Dark Zexal Blade and he had the ability to use the Zark Mask at will, although he preferred not to. After the Parasite Jr. was removed from him. Zark reverted back to his Evo form with a few execptions. His arm stayed remained the same size, he kept the black cape, and his hands would still turn black when in close proximity to Dark Zexal. Powers and Abilities Evo was born with a unique abnormality that set his power below average and left his right arm shorter than his left. It was considered a weakness amonst several members of the Hero Factory and only Breez spoke out for him when the Factory nearly put him down. Evo originally wielded dual yellow blades with curved handles which could optionally be used as blasters in a similar fashion to a Zexal Blaster Blade. They were unique weapons he developed himself to make up for his disability. After the Parasite Jr. merged with him, his overall power increased and he gained several new fighting techniques that were secretly planted in the Parasite Jr. Following his resurrection, he lost both blades but instead gained the first known Dark Zexal Blaster Blade as well as a Soul Collector which would increase his power through use of capturing souls but also put him directly under the Emperor's control. After the Soul Collector was destroyed, Evo was able to gain a Dark Zexal Blade and used the Parasite inside him as a conduit to prevent his destruction. With both blades, he was able to form a Zexal Bazooka, which made him an extremely formidable opponent. He ultimately lost all these weapons and abilities after the Emperor removed the Parasite from inside him, however his disability remained. Conception and Creation JackieFuChan616 originally conceived the final Parasite arc in 2014, but during a re-evaluation during late 2016 he decided to rewrite the arc from the ground up. To make the arc more unique, JackieFuChan616 decided to add another Villain. Because the character Evo was the only mainstream Hero that was yet to be used in any arc, JackieFuChan616 decided to use him. Because the Emperor Parasite was directly based off Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars, Evo was written in as an Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker character whose actions mirror that of the character during the Prequel Trilogy. Trivia * Evo's yellow color resembles Anakin's Jedi Starfighter from the Prequel Trilogy, but this was purely a coincidence as he was already chosen before the connection was discovered. * The name Dark Master Zark is derived from the characters Dark Master Zork and Zarc from Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V respectivally * Evo shares many things in common with Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: # Both are taken in by a mentor when no one else wants them, especially after that mentor lost someone close to them # They are both feared by their respected teams # They both desire power, but for different reasons. # They formed a close friendship with a dark being disguised as a Chancellor who offers them power and tricks them into betraying everything they stood for. # They kept a being from destroying the one who promised them power with that being being killed instead, coincidentally both the same way through Lightning Hands. # They both lead an army to destroy their former allies. # They both face off with their former mentors in a dangerous setting which ends with them being defeated and seriously injured. # They are both resurrected into more formidable beings by their new masters and are forced to serve them forever, both with new red sword blades. # They ultimately redeem themselves by turning against their new master. Category:User:JackieFuChan616 Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parasite